


Princess

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, ZEN THE KNIGHT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Just because you weren't a princess doesn't mean Zen can't call you one.





	

You stand outside the apothecary where you worked at, twiddling your thumbs as you wait for a certain well-known knight to pass by. You bite at the corner of your lip, rocking between the balls of your feet and your heels as you glance around the area for the familiar head of silvery white hair.

Zen was a well-known knight throughout the kingdom for his good looks, but you knew that there was more to him than just that. You first met the male when he stopped by the apothecary, grumbling to himself as to why he needed to run errands for somebody named Luciel. It was a simple exchange with him picking up the materials that were ready with maybe some light conversation from you to try to lighten up his mood. Realizing that you were trying to cheer him up despite being nothing more than strangers, the knight offered you an appreciative smile before heading on his way.

A few weeks later, you met Zen again while you were on break. Apparently he was restationed, and his patrol route happened to pass by your workplace. Remembering you from before, Zen decided to strike up a conversation with you, and these small exchanges started to become a daily routine. It didn't take long for the two of you to become close.

You pick at the fabric of your clothes, wondering if the knight would be passing by today. Though it was routine for him to patrol the area around this time, there were always some instances where he would be called upon for other tasks. Your break time was slowly nearing its end, and you try to push away the disappointment that rises within your chest.

Suddenly, you're pulled into a loose embrace from behind, your back meeting cold metal, but the lips near your ear is warm and sends delightful shivers down your spine. "Were you waiting for me, princess?" A familiar voice greets you, and you don't care to stop the wide grin that splits upon your lips.

The arms unwind themselves from your figure, and you turn around to face the knight whom you were waiting for. He greets you with a soft expression and tucks away some loose strands of your hair behind your ear. "Sorry I'm late," he apologizes, guilt lacing his voice before a disatisfied expression crosses his features as he continues to explain. "That jerk Jumin held me up..."

"It's okay." You shake your head in understanding before bringing your attention back to the young man. "I'm just glad I was able to see you today."

Zen smiles at your words and takes your hands in his before leaning his head down to rest his forehead with yours. "I'm glad I was able to see you today too. I promise I'll make today up for you later on, princess."

A light giggle slips past you as you try to imagine the different ways the caring knight would make it up to you. Just then, a single question forms into your mind. It's something you've been wondering for quite some time now, so you decide to finally bring yourself to ask, "Why do you call me 'princess'?"

The knight's eyes widen a bit from surprise at the sudden question, and you continue. "I mean, I'm not a princess. I'm just a simple peasant girl who works at a dingy, old apothecary... Oh, not that I'm complaining, of course!"

Zen chuckles at you before placing a quick kiss on your cheek. He answers without hesitation, "Because you always look so happy whenever I call you 'princess', and there's nothing more I want than to see you continue smiling."

Not expecting that kind of response, warmth rises to your cheeks, and you timidly bow your head. It seems as though the knight wasn't done with his explanation yet, and he cups your chin, tilting your head upwards so that you're properly look at him. His crimson eyes are smoldering, and they're the last thing you see before Zen dips his head down and captures your lips without warning.

When Zen breaks the kiss apart, he flashes you a loving smile before bringing one of your hands up to his lips and kissing your fingers. "Besides," he adds, "you're a princess to me."


End file.
